Songs
by WEMMA
Summary: I am starting a series of one-shots/drabbles based on different songs. Will and Emma. Rated T for future chapters just in case.
1. Hope For The Hopeless

**So I'm starting a series of one-shots/drabbles based on different songs. **

**All will be Wemma related.**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**Hope For the Hopeless- A Fine Frenzy**

Emma was devastated when Ken called her and told her he was breaking up with her. She thought that she should feel relieved and happy; she knew she didn't love Ken and didn't want to marry him. So why did she feel so hurt? She knew the pain that she had caused Ken by not being able to love him, and deep down she knew that was probably where all her sorrow was coming from. Then there was him, the man of her dreams, the man whom she looked at everyday, who she loved with all her heart, the man she might have a chance with because of the situation, Will Schuester. But Emma was not going to be a rebound, and he was still married, she could not deal with the pain of that or the guilt of dating a married man.

Emma was sitting at the lonely table with just her thoughts for a good half hour before she heard Will speak and walk up to her. She hoped he would not show up because she did not plan on telling him about her resignation, she felt it would be best if she just left with no one but her and Figgin's knowing. But he asked questions and she spilled to him with the tears coming down her face, she was heartbroken and ashamed and she knew that she didn't want to be around the causes of this heartache. When he grabbed her arm and she saw the impact of her decision in his eyes she thought for a second that maybe they could work something out. Maybe if they really did love each other they could make it work. But then he said it, "I just left my wife." And the thoughts she had been thinking before returned, if they did this she would be the rebound, and he could still go back to his wife. She couldn't do this to herself and much as she wanted to take the risk. She decided to shut the door on any hope of Will Shuester that day or at least that's what she intended.

Emma cleaned her office, and packed her belongings. She heard the glee club music from down the hall, and felt a sense of melancholy as she thought about how much she would miss it, more especially their teacher. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself at the moment, Emma had a lot of good memories at the school, especially with Will, anytime they talked in her office, lunches together, glee club trips, and there were so many more, but she didn't want to think of it anymore it was time to move on.

She picked up her box and left sighing and pausing to look at her office one more time before leaving. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the end of the hallway and looked out the window thinking about everything that had happened in such a short period of time. She was shaken out of her thoughts by sound of footsteps coming towards her. She looked over to see Will, the main reason she was doing this. Why did he have to do this, didn't he know how much harder he would make things? He ran up to her with a look of determination on his face and took the box out her hands. She went to question him but she was quickly shushed with his finger in front of her face, before she knew it his soft lips were pressed against her. In that moment all the feelings she had for Will came flooding back at a rapid pace, and she effortlessly kissed him back. This moment between them which was the victim of many of her dreams multiple times over the last two years was finally happening. They broke apart sooner than Emma would like because she knew this could be the last time this might happen.

"Em, please don't leave, I need you, and want to be with you."

Emma's eyes burned with the tears she had been wanting to let out all day, and as the tears started to fall freely she choked out, "Will, I...I can't as much as I would love too, I just can't do it, you're still married."

"Emma, I met with a lawyer over the weekend, I am going to get a divorce. I love you, I...I don't love Terri anymore."

She could not believe the words coming from his mouth; it was the words she had been dying to hear since she saw him that fateful day two years ago. As much as she wanted to forget the complexity of the situation, to not think of consequences, she was rational and an analytical person for a reason as much as she cursed it she had to put a foot down on the matter

"Will, if you loved me you would let me go." She said unconvincingly with her voice cracking.

"Emma you are right, but I can't feel like I am making the biggest mistake of my life by letting you go."

"I am still going to leave Will, but I will wait for you, call me when you have things figured out, but Will you have to know I can't wait forever if I don't hear from you, I am going to have to move on with my life.

She saw a smile spread across Will's face and determination in his eyes that she has not seen since he told her he took over Glee club.

"Don't worry, Em I am going to call you."

Feeling that she needed to leave in order to keep her promise she looked up into Will's hazel eyes realizing that he meant everything he said at that moment. She could not help the smile that spread across her face and trying to hide the emotions coursing through her body at the moment she mumbled something that if Will was not holding he would never have heard

"Good-bye Will."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek she left.

Emma left Will standing in the hallway, and she decided at that moment after seeing the look in his eyes that she was going to take a risk on love. For once in her life she felt she could love unconditionally and would no longer live in fear of ending up alone. For the first of many times to come, she felt hope.

**Please Review and if you have any song suggestions I will try and do them if I can think of a story to go along with it.**

***Thanks Mike for going over this for me.**


	2. Belle of the Boulevard

**Belle of the Boulevard- Dashboard Confessional**

**Hey everyone sorry for the long update, been busy with school. I will try and update this as much as possible. Please review.**

"_He touches your leg and thinks he's getting close, for now you let him just this once, and just for now, and just like that its over."_ This was the quote that inspired this short one shot.

Emma sat in her office alone thinking about everything in her life, from Ken to Will, and everything in between. She really wanted to get over Will and learn to love Ken. Ken was a nice enough man, he was sweet to her, and loved her even with all of her crazy. But he was not Will, and he would never be Will, and she had to learn to deal with that. She decided she would try with Ken, even if it was going to disgust her, she would try after all he was soon to be her husband,

Ken and Emma had gone on a date that night to a local diner that Ken always wanted them to go too. They made idle chatter like they usually did, and returned back to Emma's condo after to have some coffee. Ken sat on the couch and watched TV while Emma prepared the coffee for the two of them. She took a cup for herself, and grabbed another cup she designated Ken's cup so she knew not to drink out of it, and that it was the only one Ken could use. She added some Bailey's into her mug, she wasn't a drinker, but she didn't even believe what she was about to do, but she knew she was not going to be fully sober when she did it.

She sat down next to Ken, and handed him his cup. They sat there in silence for a bit watching TV until Ken rested a hand on Emma's knee. Her eyes widened and she stared straight ahead, think about if she could really do this or not. When she didn't move Ken kept his hand there, and slowly moved it up her leg.

"I should have put something stronger in my drink I can't do this." Emma thought to herself.

Ken was becoming dangerously close, to her inner thigh when she shook away.

"Ken, I'm sorry, I can't do this." Emma told him.

"M&M look we've gotten closer then we ever got before, maybe with time you can feel more comfortable with me." Ken said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, maybe." She responded.

Ken got up and placed a hand on her back, which made her flinch. Ken left, as Emma continued to sit on the couch thinking about what she had almost let Ken do.

She had prepared herself earlier to go all they way with Ken, after all that's what husbands and wives were supposed to do. But she couldn't do it, she wasn't ready, maybe one day but not now.

Emma looked back on this memory and laughed, because that day she didn't know if she would ever be able to have some type of physical contact with someone she truly loved.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Will asked her, when he noticed she was staring out their bedroom window.

"Oh nothing." Emma replied as she crawled on top of him on their bed and stared down at him lovingly.

"Then why are you staring at me like that." He said laughing.

"I just love you." She placed a kiss on his lips.

He brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled up at her, and he loved that he was the only person she would ever let kiss, or touch her.


End file.
